Stamm des eilenden Wassers
Der Stamm des rauschenden Wassers ist das Äquivalent von einem Clan, der in einer bergigen Gegend wohnen, vor allem die "Cave of Rushing Water", eine große Höhle hinter einem Wasserfall versteckt. Ihre Überzeugungen sind vergleichbar mit den Überzeugungen der Wald / See Clans, sind aber nicht genau gleich. TerritoryEdit Territory sectionEdit Anzumerken ist, dass der Stamm keine Duft Marker angrenzenden ihrem Hoheitsgebiet haben, denn keine andere Katze würde ihre harte Jagdgründe wollen, aber dies war in Outcast, wenn Eindringlinge beginnen Hausfriedensbruch auf ihrem Gebiet, und stehlen Beute geändert. Der Baum Der Baum RockEdit Rock sectionEdit Der Baum ist ein Baum Rock, ragt über große Steine. Die Wurzeln des Baumes sind wie riesige Klauen. In Dawn, findet Talon von Swooping Eagle die Clans unter dem Baum Rock für Obdach. Es ist auch ein Ort, wo Königinnen bekannt zu gebären sind. Einige Mütter schützen ihre Jungen in diesem klauenförmigen Rock aus Sharptooth, ein Berg Katze, die Beute an den vielen Katzen des Stammes. Das Gestein wurde von Wind und Wasser, die durch das Gebiet geflossen geschnitzt. Wenn die Katzen eines Morgens erwachte, fanden sie es dort. Der Baum hat anscheinend gibt es seit Jahrzehnten und wird hoffentlich länger bleiben. Quelle? Höhle von Rushing WaterEdit Höhle des rauschenden Wassers sectionEdit Die Höhle des rauschenden Wassers ist die Höhle, in der dem Stamm Wasserrauschen in. In dieser Höhle einen Tunnel, um die Höhle von spitzen Steinen führt, ist Leben. Die Höhle hat genug Platz für den Stamm zu schlafen, zusammen mit den vier Clans, wie in Dawn auf die große Reise gesehen. Es gibt zwei separate, kleinere Höhlen, in denen das Kit-Mütter und-bes Unterschlupf. Der Führer des Stammes von Wasserrauschen sehr selten verlässt die Höhle. Höhle der Spitze StonesEdit Höhle von spitzen Steinen sectionEdit Die Höhle des spitzen Steinen ist, wo die Heiler / Führer des Stammes von Wasserrauschen, Stoneteller, kommuniziert mit ihren Vorfahren Krieger, The Tribe of Endless Jagd. Beim Betreten der Höhle des rauschenden Wassers, einer der beiden Wege auf beiden Seiten der Höhle führt zu der Höhle der spitzen Steinen. In dieser Höhle gibt es viele "spitzen Steinen" auf dem Boden und Decke (Stalagmiten / Stalaktiten). Es gibt auch viele Wasserpfützen, zusammen mit einer großen Pfütze, hinter dem der Heiler sitzt. Dies ist, wo er mit dem Stamm der endlosen Jagd kommuniziert. Die Höhle von spitzen Steinen ist ähnlich dem Mondstein und Moonpool, wobei ein Ort, an dem 1-1 Vorfahren sprechen konnte. HistoryEdit Geschichte sectionEdit In der Neuen Prophetie SeriesEdit In der Neuen Prophetie Serie sectionEdit MoonriseEdit Mondaufgang sectionEdit Der Stamm hat eine Prophezeiung von The Tribe Of Endless Jagd, ihre Version des SternenClan, dass eine silberne Katze würde von weit her kommen, um sie vor dem bösen Tier, Sharptooth speichern sagte. Wenn die Katzen aus der Prophezeiung, Brambleclaw, gefiederter, Crowpaw und Tawnypelt mit Stormfur und Squirrelpaw kam (beide bestand darauf, zu kommen, da sie von der Prophezeiung wusste), kam in die Berge während ihrer Reise trafen sie die Katzen aus dem Tribe. The Tribe nahm sie zurück in die Höhle ein großer rauschender Wasserfall, eine Höhle, in der sie leben, die sich hinter einem Wasserfall. Als sie Stoneteller, der Heiler des Stammes traf, dachte er, dass das Silber Stormfur Katze in der Prophezeiung war. Sie hielten Stormfur Häftling während sie alle anderen zu verlassen dürfen. Dann beschlossen sie, alles, was sie nicht verlassen konnte Stormfur gibt, so dass sie versteckte sich irgendwo in unmittelbarer Nähe der Grenze des Stammes Territorium, und wartete bis zum Abend Zeit. Wenn es Nacht war und Sharptooth griff der Tribe (wieder), schlich sie leise in die Höhle und gespeichert Stormfur. Gefiederter beschlossen, dass sie nicht einfach verlassen den Stamm zu Sharptooth allein zu kämpfen, so gingen sie zurück (wieder) und kämpfte sich Sharptooth. Crowpaw wollte durch Sharptooth gefangen werden. Seit gefiederter geliebt Crowpaw und wollte nicht jede Katze sterben zu sehen, sprang sie auf einen der spitzen Felsen an der Decke der Höhle und brach es ab, stürzt es durch Sharptooth und tötete ihn. Leider war schrecklich gefiederter im Herbst verletzt und starb ebenfalls. Sie riskierte ihr Leben, um den Stamm zu retten, und es stellte sich heraus, dass sie das Silber Katze in der Prophezeiung nicht Stormfur war. The Tribe begraben gefiederter draußen am Pool. In der Macht der Drei SeriesEdit In die Macht der Drei-Serie sectionEdit OutcastEdit Outcast sectionEdit The Tribe hat Schwierigkeiten mit Schurkenstaaten Katzen und Katzen aus DonnerClan, ShadowClan und WindClan haben, in die Berge gehen, um ihnen zu helfen, aber Hollypaw, Jaypaw und Lionpaw müssen aus unterschiedlichen Gründen gehen. Die Schurken, angeführt von Streifen, hatte ein Lager in eine Schlucht gemacht, und den Clan und Tribe Katzen brauchen, um sie kämpfen. The Tribe Katzen beigebracht Kampfbewegungen des Clans. Stoneteller war nicht so sicher, dass die Katzen und bat um Abstimmung über, wenn sie kämpfen würde oder zu verlassen. Es waren mehr Katzen Voting für "Kampf" und so wurde die Entscheidung getroffen. Einige Clan Lehrlinge und Tribe zu-BES Überraschung der Schurken. Einmal kamen sie rauschen aus, die anderen Katzen, die außen angegriffen warteten. Die Clans und Tribe zu gewinnen und die Schurken Kapitulation, sagen sie nicht mit Zohan an Tribe Katzen wieder. EclipseEdit Eclipse sectionEdit Die Clans verlassen die Berge und ließ Stormfur und Brook hinter sich. Lange ShadowsEdit Long Shadows sectionEdit Jaypaw reist zurück in die Zeit, als die alten Katzen am See lebte, in den Körper von Jay's Wing, und erzählt der Führer, eingerollt Bracken, dass er einen Traum über den Bergen hatte (was er nicht tat, sondern besucht hatte den Berg in seinem wirklichen Leben.) Er beeinflusst sie in die Berge zu bewegen, wissen, dass sie dazu bestimmt sind, dem Stamm Wasserrauschen geworden. Es ist auch gezeigt, dass es ursprünglich drei Stämme, aber sonst nichts über sie bekannt ist. SunriseEdit Sunrise sectionEdit Die Patrouille geschickt zu holen Sol die Berge sehen während die Twolegplace. Hollyleaf vorstellen Springen und Landen direkt am Wasserfall, wo der Stamm der Wasserrauschen leben. Tribe Tribe StructureEdit Struktur sectionEdit The Tribe ist ganz anders als die Clans, die in mehr als Territorium und schauen. Tribe Tribe CharacterEdit Charakter sectionEdit Tribe Katzen sind meist kleiner und schlanker als Clan Katzen und schmieren ihr Fell mit Schlamm zu tarnen mit den Felsen. Es hilft ihnen auch zu halten in höheren Lagen warm. Ihr Camp liegt am Ende eines steinigen Weg hinter dem Wasserfall führt gelegen, Screening sie von außen. Die Höhle, die unter dem Berg gräbt, ist so breit wie der Wasserfall, und schmale Passagen, die aus führen auf beiden Seiten. Eine Stelle geht an die Höhle des spitzen Steinen, und die andere geht in den Kindergarten. Auf beiden Seiten der Höhle Etage gibt es Gedankenstriche, gepolstert mit Adler oder Reiher Federn, dass der Stamm Katzen in. In einem Chat schlafen, sagt Vicky sie "stellt sich das Tribe Katzen" Akzente wie Walisisch ". Tribe Tribe MembersEdit Mitglieder sectionEdit Katzen aus dem Stamm sind in mehrere Kategorien unterteilt. HealerEdit Healer sectionEdit In der Tribe, ist der Führer ein Heiler genannt. Nicht nur, dass der Heiler führen den Stamm, er oder sie nutzt auch Heilkräuter, um Wunden und Krankheit zu heilen. Darüber hinaus deuten die Zeichen der Rock-, Blatt-, und Wasser, um Nachrichten aus dem Stamm der endlosen Jagd zu lesen. Die Kräuter verwendet werden, ähnlich denen, die in den Clans, aber in den Bergen gibt es verschiedene Pflanzen. Wenn eine Katze ein Heiler wird, wird er oder sie die Teller der spitzen Steinen oder Stoneteller bekannt. Der Teller des spitzen Steinen nicht in Kämpfe teilnehmen zu vermeiden, getötet. Liste der HealersEdit Liste der Heiler sectionEdit Tribe of Wasserrauschen gewonnen Name Rang in ... Linke Rang in ... Teller der spitzen Steine vor Mondaufgang --- Cave-GuardsEdit Cave-Guards sectionEdit Cave-Wachen sind untersetzt, kräftig und groß. Sie sind die wichtigste Streitmacht des Stammes und die Verantwortung der Verteidigung der Höhle von Raubtieren. Sie begleiten auch die Beute-Jäger auf der Jagd-Missionen aufpassen große Vögel. Diese Katzen sind von Geburt an für ihre körperliche bauen gewählt. Oft Mantel selbst mit Schlamm zu verstecken ihren Duft und harmonisch in die felsige Landschaft. Prey Prey-HuntersEdit-Jäger sectionEdit Prey-Jäger sind leicht, schlank und schnell. Sie sind die Jäger des Stammes, mit Stealth-und überraschen mit Tarnung, um ihre Nahrung zu fangen. Sie sind abhängig von Geschwindigkeit, denn es gibt nicht viele Orte in der Umgebung fast kahl-verstecken, wie WindClan. Eine spezielle Technik von ihnen ist auf einem kleinen Beute Spion, wie eine Maus, bis ein Adler kommt es zu bekommen. Sie können dann auf den Adler Sprung und töten, so liefert zwei Stücke der Beute für den Stamm. Prey-Jäger oft Mantel sich mit Lehm, das verschleiert sie deckt ihren Duft, und schützt vor dem Wind. Prey-Jäger sind von Geburt an für ihre körperliche bauen gewählt. Kit-MothersEdit Kit-Mütter sectionEdit Diese sind das Äquivalent von Königinnen und Fürsorge für ihre Kits, bis sie alt genug, um zu-BES geworden sind. To-To-Bes BesEdit sectionEdit Um-bes sind junge Katzen in der Ausbildung, ähnlich wie die Clan Lehrlinge. Bei ihrer Geburt, ist es durch den Stamm der Heiler vorausgesagt, wenn sie eine Beute-Jäger, eine Höhle-Guard oder die nächste Teller der spitzen Steinen werden. Kits, die scheinen schnell und geschmeidig sind Beute-Jäger, Kits, die starken Willen Höhle bewacht werden sehen. Die Stoneteller wird eine Nachricht von The Tribe of Endless Jagd zu erhalten, wenn es Zeit ist, seine eigene Wahl zu werden. Sobald dies geschieht, können sie etwas anderes geworden, aber wie bereits von Bach in der Sight zu Hollypaw, die meisten nicht. EldersEdit Ältestenrat sectionEdit Ältesten sind wirklich die älteste Katze in den Stamm. Weisen davon entfernt sind, Prey-Jäger oder Cave-Garde zurückgezogen. Sie werden oft in schwierigen Zeiten angehört. Die Ältesten des Stammes haben eine sehr ähnliche Rolle wie die Ältesten des Clans. Jagd TechniquesEdit Jagdtechniken sectionEdit Tribe Katzen haben ihre ganz eigene Art der Jagd. Prey-Jäger finden Sie einige Beute (dh eine Maus), sitzen in einem Versteck, und warten, bis sie einen Adler (oder anderen Raubvogel) Angriff der Beute zu sehen. Dann auf zu springen und zu töten den Adler, immer für beide Stücke der Beute zu halten. Die sechs Quests Clan Katzen gelernt diese Technik zu einem gewissen Grad, vor allem Stormfur. Naming TechniquesEdit Naming Techniken sectionEdit Siehe Katze-Namen für weitere Informationen. Kit-Mütter ihre Namen Kits nach dem ersten, was sie nach der Geburt ihres Sets siehe z. B. Brook, wo kleine Fische schwimmen, oder Stern, Shines On Water. Bei Katzen der Clans, Rock fest, dass er findet diese Methode seltsam, wie sieht er, dass diese Art der Namensgebung Kits würde viele Kits, um Dinge wie "Wall of Cave" oder "Floor of Cave" genannt werden. Im Gegensatz zu den Katzen der Clans, verkürzen Tribe Katzen ihre Namen (zB Brook, Stern). * Es wurde von Victoria Holmes in einem Chat ergab, dass der Stamm der Katzen einen Akzent ähnlich einem walisischen Akzent haben 1.